mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jason MacDonald vs. Travis Lutter
The first round began and they touched gloves. Lutter had his hands low. They circled. Four thirty-five. Lutter missed an overhand right. MacDonald landed an inside leg kick. Lutter clinched with a nice body lock. Four fifteen. MacDonald kneed the inner thigh and then the other leg and another. Four minutes. MacDonald kneed the body. MacDonald kneed the leg. Lutter got a body lock trip to side control with three thirty-five. Three fifteen. Three minutes as MacDonald regained half-guard with the butterflies. MacDonald controlled the right arm. Two thirty-five. Lutter mounted. Two fifteen. Lutter landed a right hand. Two minutes. MacDonald nearly swept, Lutter got the back with both hooks. One thirty-five. One fifteen. One minute. Lutter landed four hard left hands, and another. He nearly had the choke, it was on the chin. Thirty. MacDonald escaped. Fifteen. The first round came to an end. The second round began and they touched gloves. MacDonald landed a right hand. MacDonald stuffed a single to the clinch. Lutter kneed the leg and then the inner thigh. Four thirty. Lutter had an underhook. He kneed the thigh. He got the trip to side control. Four minutes. Lutter briefly went for knee on belly before giving it up. Three thirty-five. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Lutter briefly had knee on belly. 'Get yourselves inside the ring here, guys.' Two thirty-five. Two fifteen. Two minutes. Lutter mounted. MacDonald nearly gave up the back. One thirty. One fifteen. One minute as the crowd booed. MacDonald gave up the back with both hooks, with thirty-five. Lutter nearly sank in the choke, MacDonald defended successfully. Fifteen. The second round ended. The third round began and they touched gloves. MacDonald landed the inside leg kick. He stuffed the double to the clinch. He put Lutter into the corner and kneed the thigh three times. Four thirty-five. Lutter defended the trip, no he was warned for holding the ropes and he let go and MacDonald got it into half-guard nicely. Four fifteen. Four minutes as MacDonald defended a kneebar. He landed a few left hands. He was trying to mount but he couldn't. He defended a sweep. Three thirty-five. MacDonald landed five elbows. He landed another elbow and another pair. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Lutter got the butterflies in. He regained regular guard. Two thirty-five. MacDonald landed an elbow. Two fifteen. MacDonald landed a wicked short elbow. Two minutes. MacDonald landed another elbow. 'Stay in the ring, guys.' One thirty-five. MacDonald landed an elbow. 'Body body head!' MacDonald elbowed the body and then the face. One fifteen. He landed a short elbow. One minute. He passed to half-guard. Lutter regained guard immediately. MacDonald landed a pair of elbows to the nose. He landed a pair of rights. Thirty-five left. Lutter shoved him off and MacDonald stood. He came down with a big right to guard. Fifteen. He stood. He landed a big right standing over Lutter and kicked the buttocks twice. He came down with a big right to guard. The third round ended. 29-28, 29-28, 29-28 for Lutter unanimously.